legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long)
Rose AKA Huntsgirl is one of the villains from American Dragon: Jake Long Universe. She starts out as as a villain but redeemed herself. However, her mind was erased so she cannot be Huntsgirl Again. But her mind was brought back into villain Huntsgirl again by an unknown party. The unknown villain tells her Jake was killed by a deal maker called Rumpelstiltskin. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Rose is to appear first as Huntsgirl before becoming good again in Act 2 She is first seen spying on Sinster's allies ready to sabotage the plan with Felix reminding her they are here to ressurect their boss who isn't alive as she put it. Rose places bombs on the industries causing a great deal of property damage with Felix and a masked ally. They show up again on the Multiversal Resistance where she fights the members and tries to blow Blythe and Zangya up before escaping.Rose thens heads off to a temple on her gone despite Phantasm's protests. The three are found somehow getting into the Sea Temple though there is no idea what they are going to do. Rose plans an attack with Josh and Felix regarding the cloaked men in the Sea Temple, why they need to find an apple. While Felix was taken out, Rose managed to recover 2 bodies unconvered and they were placed in containment from the prison which were spotted by Kid. They track them down and beat on her head bad which reverts the control and she changes into a hero as a result. Rose and Josh both end up helping saving Zoe which has Blythe glad to see Josh is back. Rose gets back with the heroes and reminds them of having to deal with Sinster and Jesse while meeting all the other hero teams. Rose takes Strange, Bender and their friends to Never Land for them to know what happened with her , they end being up captured by the now returned Peter Pan who she was washed to serve. Rose joins Dr.Strange and the resiistance to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where they help out the doopleganger Lizebth known as Lady Anastatsia and they end up also aiding Henry Mills with his nightmares as he is suffering them as a result of Pan and then they work on a way to save him with Batman. Rose joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Dr.Strange and the reisitance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop Blackgurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Rose and the girls go after Loki and WEsker who left Cain to manage and they kill him and they escape though Crowley has a bomb on their plane. Rose aids the heroes in the fight with SEctor 32 and gets involved in the battle with Crowley. Rose 10.jpg Breakout_(31).jpg Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8807681-710-498.jpg American_Dragon_-_Rose.png Huntsgirl-american-dragon-jake-long-rose-1497759.gif Category:Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Blondes Category:Teenage Villains Category:Characters hailing from the American Dragon Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Hunters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mae Whitman Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Jake and Rose Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Magic Users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Home Office Members Category:Girlfriends Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Ninjas